


egobang prompt #1

by Fantastic_wizard_fiction



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, M/M, egobang tickles, egobang tickling, ticklish!arin, ticklish!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_wizard_fiction/pseuds/Fantastic_wizard_fiction
Summary: A tickle fight ensues with grump and not-so-grump.@wholesomefandomstuff on tumblr
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	egobang prompt #1

"Does it tickle when I do... this?" 

Dan snorted, followed by a blush at his cheeks. "Plehehease, stahAHahap! I can't fucking take it anymore- NOHOHO!" He managed to giggle his words out, albeit quietly and wobbly. 

Arin and Dan had engaged in a tickle fight after a run of Super Mario Brothers. It of course was all Dan's fault- he had practically begged for this to happen. It all started with a gentle poke to the side (that's how it usually starts). Then a gentle poke becomes a vengeful squeeze, and then that vengeful squeeze turns into unstoppable scribbling, and so on and so forth. 

"If you can't take what you dish out, then maybe you shouldn't have provoked me! Huh, Daniel?" Arin teased playfully. He was laughing almost as much as Dan was; there he sat, straddling Dan's hips and riding him like a bull with the way he squirmed. 

Every knead at his ribs made him slightly arch his back and try to cover his sides with his arms (though he coincidentally failed every time). Every scribble at his stomach made him curl in on himself... at first. A moment after he collected himself, he would lay back down and let Arin's hands roam free. But he usually just kept his hands either carding through his hair anxiously, covering his eyes, or covering his mouth to stop the overflowing stream of giggles.

And Dan, this was Arin's favorite part- Dan would never actually try to stop Arin from tickling him. The most he would do was hold Arin's wrists, but that might have just been a way for him to ground himself. It was utterly adorable to witness the little ways Dan showed his love of playing around with Arin. 

As Arin thought about these little things, he almost forgot what he was doing until Dan's sudden sharp cackling reminded him. Arin had accidentally found a place at the very back of his ribs. "I'm sorry, I'm sohohorry, Aharihihihin!" 

Arin once again chuckled at Dan's expense, not letting up in the slightest. Meanwhile, Dan was going insane; it was almost as if the fact that Arin laughed along with him made him laugh harder, just because Arin's laughter was infectious enough. Okay, so maybe he was having more than just 'a little bit of fun,' so sue him. Even so, something itched inside of him, something that made him want to get Arin back.

So Dan did what the little voice told him to do and started tickling the bejesus out of Arin's hips. And Arin made a very regrettable squeaking noise before crumbling info a fit of high-pitched laughter. 

The difference between Arin and Dan was that Arin would absolutely do his best to try to stop Dan's hands from finding his worst spots. The difference was, though both of the men were sensitive to touch, Arin was simply more susceptible to tickling than Dan, especially because Dan was tickled way more often than Arin was. 

Dan pushed Arin down on his back and escaped from underneath his legs, now sitting between the two flailing limbs and leaning over the rest of Arin's body with sinister claws for hands. 

Arin did his best to glare at Dan for this. "Noho fucking claws, not cool, not cool-!" Arin started to panic as the claws descended slowly. Once they hit their target, Dan let out a war cry. Arin screamed as well, though for a very different reason. 

Dan has a specialty of making people cry when he tickles them, he's just that good. One of his signature moves is the Claw, which, to sum it up, is where he vibrates his hand at a certain sensitive spot. It never fails to make Arin scream at the sight of it. 

"STOHOHOP, COHOME OHOHOHON DAHAHAN!" Arin was just melting at all of this. Anywhere but his stomach, he could handle for the most part. And anything but the damned claws.

Arin reached to grab Dan's hands and force them away, but his own were caught and simply pushed away. Okay, well if he couldn't get him off that way, Arin would have to use force. 

The boys were at a crossroads. Now both of them were tickling each other to pieces, and neither man could stop laughing. One would scream out a desperate "STOHOHOP!" while the other would reply with "Only if you stohop!" 

And sadly, though he hates to admit it; Arin was the first to withdraw. Kneading at his thighs was just so unfair. It was only until his laughter turned silent that he decided he'd had enough. 

But I think we all know that Arin is 100% Soft Boy, so you shouldnt be surprised when I tell you this.


End file.
